


全世界我最喜欢你

by fufufuuu



Series: 竹马竹马 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: AU一发完
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT - Relationship
Series: 竹马竹马 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579651
Kudos: 11





	全世界我最喜欢你

1  
“ko——chan——”  
“下——来——吃——饭——”  
剛打开房间窗户探出去一个脑袋，拖着嗓子有气无力地朝楼上的窗户叫喊。  
声音不大，穿透力却极强。  
隔壁小楼天台上歇脚的三四只肥鸽子躲在阴凉里瞌睡打得正香，被剛一嗓子吓得忙不迭扑棱棱扭着身子飞走开。

四脚朝天仰躺在房间里的光一翻了个身，抬手撸了一把自己汗湿的刘海，叹了口气坐起身来。

暑假开始之前，光一的父母分别去了外地出差。留守儿童光一的一日三餐被全权托付给了住在楼下的剛妈妈。  
可惜留守儿童光一也是个游戏儿童，高二暑假开始后的这小半个月，还从来没成功下楼吃到过一顿早饭。

剛和光一，是出生之前两家家长就在做邻居的关系。  
但没有谁规定，一起长大就一定要关系好。至今为止的人生轨迹几乎重叠的这两个人，对对方的存在都没什么太特别的感受和认识。没觉得有多投缘，也不算合不来。  
非要说的话，大概是在彼此意识到之前早就习惯了对方的存在。  
大到上学考试毕业升学，小到吃饭睡觉聊天走路，学习日常家庭生活，和另一个堂本一起，是像呼吸一样自然的事情。

唯独小时候有一段时间，剛不怎么搭理光一。  
在某个时刻之前，剛一直都叫光一哥哥。总屁颠屁颠站在光一身边被牵住小手的那种。  
因为光一比他早出生一百天，所以大人们理所应当地告诉剛要叫光一哥哥，剛也理所应当地乖乖听话。  
等到剛终于长大到可以自己发觉这一百天的距离，并没有长到要让他用“哥哥”这个称谓来称呼光一时，他愤怒了。

“你明明就只比我大三个月？为什么一直骗我叫哥哥。”  
“啪”的一下，剛把光一前一晚送下楼给他看的漫画书拍在面前的书桌上，故作凶狠地瞪着眼。

“怎么了？因为我确实比你大啊。”  
光一看着气势汹汹叉着腰的剛，紧张得一下子从凳子上站了起来。  
“剛不喜欢叫我哥哥吗？”

不知道剛是怎么想的，但光一一直挺喜欢剛这个没有比他小太多的弟弟，从第一眼看到他开始。  
大人们茶余饭后闲聊时，常会互相询问起“人生最初的记忆是什么”这类没什么意义的问题，光一的答案是剛。  
比自己小一点，白白的软软的一小团，眼睛又大又圆，经常趁大人不注意把手指头含进嘴里，被抱在怀里也不闹腾，咯咯咯笑起来的样子就像个玩具娃娃。  
其实光一那时候也只比剛稍微大那么一点点，话都不会说几句。路倒是会走了，却也不怎么喜欢走，小小的身子软绵绵矮墩墩的，眼珠子黑溜溜的很是漂亮。  
光一妈妈和剛妈妈忙起来的时候会轮流把小孩寄放在对方家，互相帮忙着照顾。妈妈们每每看到光一艰难又锲而不舍地扒着栏杆靠在剛的婴儿床旁边，目不转睛地看剛，明知道光一听不懂却还总忍不住逗他，问他，“弟弟好看吗？”光一会抬起头甜甜地笑起来，露出几颗白白的乳牙。

“因为，因为一百天真的很短！”  
剛像是故意憋着一口气在讲话，圆圆的小肚子和胸脯一鼓一鼓，嘴巴也不小心撅了起来。  
“可你零花钱比我多那么多。”

同班的女生梅子酱之前告诉剛，同岁的人之间是可以互相叫名字的，互相叫名字就代表两个人可以交朋友。  
交朋友？  
听到这个词剛只能想到光一。可等到放学回家向妈妈问清自己和光一的生日之后，剛反而有点气不打一处来。  
光一只比自己大三个多月，自己却叫了他那么久的哥哥！  
为什么是哥哥？

“你的零花钱多到买完漫画书都还够再给我买铜锣烧…”  
剛也不知道自己为什么会提到这一茬，明明他也从来没有因为零花钱不够花这种事发过愁。

可是梅子都说了，剛可以她梅子她叫自己剛，这是两个人关系好的证明。为什么轮到他和光一，就只能一个叫剛一个叫哥哥。  
剛搞不清楚自己在意的理由，但他觉得这样一点都不好。 

剛说完最后一句，也不等光一回答就气呼呼地扭头走出了房间。

光一傻站在原地，剛发泄完的怒气像是一阵风，上一秒从他左耳飘进来下一秒就从右耳飞出去。他满脑子全是刚刚站起来以后，不小心看到的剛的上下起伏的一小块胸脯。

剛升上小六之后稍微窜了阵个子，光一并不比他高多少。勉勉强强小半个头的高度差，刚好够他看清剛短袖领口里漏出的一小块皮肤。

光一盯着剛拍在他桌上的漫画周刊的封皮，渐渐眼花缭乱起来。他怀疑自己的脑浆是不是都咕嘟咕嘟冒起了泡。烧得热热的，然后变成蒸汽，一缕缕蒸发全部消散个干净。  
要是真的能消失就好了。  
他想摸摸剛。

2  
等光一慢吞吞重新换了套汗衫短裤下了楼，剛已经晃着腿等在了饭桌旁。  
剛妈妈看见光一进门，笑眯眯地招呼他洗手坐下，给他摆好饭菜后又走回厨房去端什么东西。

“通宵了？你待会儿吃不完我妈又要念你，一天就吃两顿还一顿比一顿少。”  
剛的手背垫在大腿下面，弯着腰不好好坐正。看光一在他旁边的椅子上有气无力地坐下后，靠近了凑在他耳朵边上小小声地说话。

“没有，早上爬不起来而已。你帮我吃不就行了。”  
光一前几天冷气吹猛了有些着凉，昨天连空调都没敢开。只是没想到感冒的症状一点不见好转，反而是他先被热得有点受不了。面前的饭菜说实话他现在一口也吃不下。

“…大哥？吃到我肚子里你又不会长肉！要接受改造和教育还是你。”  
剛本来就坐得没个正型，晃着腿往光一身边凑的时候有一下没控制住平衡，鼻尖蹭过他耳朵下面的皮肤，竟然黏黏腻腻地沾上了一点汗。  
剛觉得奇怪，光一这爱干净的大洁癖，明明宁愿被冷风吹到死也不要一身汗津津。况且开玩笑叫他大哥怎么这人也一点反应都没有。  
再仔细一看，虽然没干劲是这家伙假期的常态，但脸皮发红的程度还是有点不太平常。  
剛转过脸仔细打量了一番垂着头的光一，立马抽出手坐直了身子，捏住他的肩膀把他身子掰过一个角度来，凑上去用自己的脑门抵住了他额头。

“你是笨蛋吗！”

等到光一晕晕乎乎地被半扶半拽到了剛的房间，在剛的床上躺下来，迟钝如他也感觉到了自己身体的异常。  
热度已经蔓延到了全身，大脑思考的速度似乎也慢了下来。  
他又突然想到，幸好下楼之前换了套干净衣服，不然剛肯定不会让自己就这样躺在他床上。

“发烧了自己都不知道，你是喝白水长大的吗？”  
剛脸皱了起来有点生气的样子，一手把光一的刘海捋了上去，在他脑门上贴上退热贴。

“我吃什么长大的你还不清楚吗，有一半都是被你吃掉的吧…”  
光一把剛一直盖到他下巴的绒毯推回到肚皮，苦笑起来。  
明明发觉有点感冒的迹象以后连空调都放弃吹了，结果还是发起了烧。  
明明过两天就是…

“我是猪吗！”  
剛皱起眉装狠，强势地把绒毯重新拽回光一的胸口，把他不老实的手也塞到了绒毯下面。  
“顶多只吃掉你四分之一！再说谁让你这么挑食的还不都是……”  
“哎，算了算了。说了也不会改。后天你和我妈一起呆在家里吧，我自己去。”

不知道是不是光一烧得正厉害，剛握住光一的手腕，过高的体温让他觉得有点烫手。

“可是…”  
光一被剛凉凉的手掌握住手腕，也懒得动弹。

“就这么着吧。谅你也不会那么快就退烧，先睡一会儿。”  
剛看着脸烧得红红的光一，其实心疼得紧。却不想被他看出来。站起身又看了他两眼就准备离开房间。  
“睡不着就躺着。待会儿叫你起来喝粥，妈妈在煮了。”

光一眼巴巴地看着剛的背影，看见剛的小腿上有几道发红的印子，料想是刚刚蹲在床边跟自己说话时被短裤压出的痕迹。他用力闭了闭眼，闻到枕头上有剛香波的味道，发涨的大脑慢悠悠地运转着，想起来的是小时候的那件事。

那一次也是，突然有一天剛就不肯再叫自己哥哥，之后好多天连话也不肯主动跟他说。  
上学放学的路上还算好，跟在自己身后背着书包低头走，问他什么倒也还会支支吾吾地应付两句。等走进楼道走到自己家门口，就立马默不作声地进门去，连句再见也不说。光一晚上下楼来给他送新的漫画书，敲他房门也不理。  
大人们也发觉了两个小孩儿在闹别扭，却也不好说什么。

影响小孩子性格构成的很大一部分因素来自家长的教育和家庭的氛围，还有很重要的一部分来自成长过程中接触到的朋友和长辈。  
家庭和家人长辈这些成分内容都十分类似的光一和剛，性格构成的过程里最大的变数大概就是彼此的存在。

从大人的角度看来，他们两个人都很听话和乖巧，怕生的性格也很相像。光一偶尔会比剛强上一点却也强不了太多，但只要把他们俩放在一起，基本就不会出什么问题。一起玩小汽车，一起看漫画，或是一起看电视打游戏，再小一点的时候还会凑在一起叽叽咕咕地说些大人听不懂的外星话。后来上到小学，光一比剛大一个学年，从剛升上小一的第一天开始，就是小二的光一在校门口等着剛，和他一起回家。不管从哪方面来说，光一和剛都是很让大人省心的两个孩子。  
可是如果变数突然真的发生了改变。

这天大概是剛开始和光一闹别扭之后的一个礼拜，光一吹风得了感冒，咳嗽得厉害，努力挣扎过后还是拜托妈妈向学校请了一天假。  
剛早上听妈妈说光一起晚了来不及跟他一起上学时还暗自疑惑了一番，光一竟然也会上学起不来。等到下午放学，担任老师特意来告诉他，今天光一缺席了，要剛自己回家路上小心，剛心里才咯噔一下紧张了起来，撒丫子狂奔回家的路上想了许多有的没的。

这一周憋着不主动跟光一讲话真的太难熬了。一直放任他一个人东扯西扯的真是比听数学课还无聊，他却还能一直喋喋不休地讲。路过剛喜欢的甜点铺子时还会故意拖沓着步子把一句话翻来覆去讲三四遍，连一点剛在故意不理他的自觉都没有。  
剛越想越觉得自己真是不应该，自己小脾气上来就爱不理人。这一点连妈妈都稍微对他生过气，说他这样会给人添麻烦。不管什么问题，不沟通就不能得到解决。可是不管剛怎么麻烦怎么别扭，光一却一直浑然不在意的样子，该怎么对他还是怎么对他，好像剛永远不会是犯错的那一个。  
真是的，怎么会有这样的人啊？

剛一路上忙着胡思乱想，跑进大楼里之后连书包也没来得及放回家，蹬蹬蹬就跑到楼上敲了光一家的门。跟光一妈妈打完招呼推开光一的房门，就看到他歪歪斜斜地靠着床头正在咳嗽。

“剛？你怎么来了？”  
光一看见剛进来，立马抓起床头柜的毛巾捂住嘴。

剛把书包丢在一边的地板上，脑门上沁出一层薄汗，呼哧呼哧喘着气，圆溜溜亮晶晶的眼里像是渐渐氤氲起了两团雾气。

“剛？我感冒了，没事的话你快回去吧？传染给你就…”  
光一话还没说完，就被扑上来的剛搂住了脖子。

光一僵硬地楞了个彻底。虽然小时候搂搂抱抱都很寻常，但剛上小学之后就不曾再跟他这样亲密过，更不要提之前他好像还在跟自己闹别扭。  
只不过一天没见就突然地被抱住了，这样的状况，感着冒脑袋昏昏沉沉的光一并不能很好地做出应对。

“剛？”

“笨蛋。”  
剛回答的声音竟然带着一点哭腔。

“剛？怎么了？”  
光一大惊，一把抓住剛的肩膀，想拉开他看他的表情，却不想一下子被拽住回抱得更紧。

“剛剛剛的…烦死了！从刚才开始，干嘛一直叫我的名字啊。”

“因为叫你你都不回答我…”

“我又不是今天第一天不理你了！”

光一其实知道剛这些天跟他闹别扭的原因，也想了很多，只是他还没想好要怎么说。  
他轻轻拍拍剛的背，想了想，又想了想，清了清嗓子认真地开了口。  
“剛，叫我光一的话没关系哦。”

光一说完，感觉这次僵硬愣住的变成了抱着他的这个人。

剛比自己小一百天，虽然只有一百天，却也是真实存在的一百天。  
可能因为从见到剛的第一眼时就已经有了作为哥哥的自觉，所以光一从来没有思考过他们的关系是否还存在其他可能的定义。

如果排除掉姓氏性别住址生日家庭构成这些相同或相近的因素，他和剛其实只是毫无血缘关系的陌生人。  
只相差三个多月的陌生人之间，不谈能不能气味相合成为朋友，首先是的确没有什么需要明确出谁是哥哥谁是弟弟这样的前后关系的。大一个学年也没所谓。他们之间也不存在谁必须让着谁或是谁必须护着谁这样的规则。  
但现实生活中这些因素永远没办法排除，光一也就完全忽略了剛是不是真的需要，他作为哥哥的关心和保护。  
再换句话说，在他心里他到底又是如何看待剛。说实话他也搞不清。

理不清的思绪和分不清的感情在光一心里纠缠斗争了很久，在剛突然示弱的这一瞬间土崩瓦解。

剛，光一。  
堂本剛，堂本光一。

两家父母成为邻居和朋友的契机，可能是姓氏，可能是性格，相合、相似，聊得来，处得惯，这些都有可能，却也都不重要。重要的是不管由于什么原因，光一从剛一出生就认识他。重要的是光一和剛一起生活，一起长大，一起因为对方的存在和陪伴，才变成了现在的自己。

“剛想叫我什么都可以的。光一，光ちゃん，或者别的什么，剛愿意怎么叫就怎么叫。”

问题到这里也许还不算解决，但光一抚摸着剛的背，觉得问题的答案好像也不是那么重要。  
又或者问题到底是什么，也没有再继续纠结的必要了。

他听得懂剛不同的笑声，读得懂剛的不懈和不忿，看得懂剛的脆弱和示弱，感觉得到他不言不语微妙的情绪变化，即使常常想不通其中的原因。他喜欢剛叫他哥哥时露出整排牙齿，喜欢剛在他身边盘腿坐着看漫画，喜欢剛读到好笑的情节就在地板上打滚的幼稚模样。  
他喜欢的这些部分，通通都只是剛。  
他想不通的那些部分，也不会实际影响到他们两人的相处。光一对剛的接受程度，远远比他想象的要高得多得多。

剛像以前一样的话很好，剛想要改变的话也没关系，剛想怎么样都没关系。

反正怎么样都分不开的，不想做哥哥弟弟那就做别的。  
邻居、朋友、校友，或是什么，只要是光一和剛。  
不分开就没有关系。

光一使劲吸了吸不通气的鼻子，又在剛的背上轻拍两下。  
“好了，回去吧。不然真的传染给你要被我妈骂了。”

“…嗯。”  
这回倒是乖乖应了声。

剛也吸吸鼻子，松开手，立在光一床边，垂着胳膊低着头。

“光一。”  
剛抬起头。

“嗯。”  
是光一。

以及现在这一秒，只是剛的光一。

3  
光一发烧后的第三天，是剛要出发去金泽参加美术比赛的日子。  
其实比赛的日程早就确定，光一原本是打算陪剛一起去的。两人也早就制定好了比赛以外在当地的旅行计划。但因为这阵突如其来的热度，原来的计划都泡了汤。  
虽然剛一再强调自己一个人也行，他们画室本来就有领队老师陪同一起去。剛妈妈也因为剛承诺“我绝对不离开藤木老师半步”被劝得松了口，唯独光一满脸不情不愿。

早就退烧的光一只剩咳嗽没好全，要他自己说药都不用继续吃再睡两觉就能痊愈了。但剛不为所动地收拾自己的行李，摆出一副决不妥协的严肃表情。光一夸海口时甚至不敢直视他，好不容易积攒起来的一点底气迅速漏光，泄得比破洞的皮球还快。  
毕竟剛对他感冒生病如此在意的原因，他也不是不清楚。

小时候几乎算得上亲密无间的两个人，在剛升上小学以后肢体接触的频率骤然减少。可在剛小六时和光一闹了次别扭之后，反而又隐约有些恢复到从前的苗头。  
当然是比不上小时候的程度，但就像所有普通的男孩子一样，勾肩搭背搂搂抱抱又变得寻常，再稍微亲密一点的拉手也不是完全没有。  
契机是某一次光一复习备考时不小心忽略了剛，被翻完漫画书无聊到打起滚的剛恶作剧地捏住了正在翻书的左手手腕。光一看也没看就反手握住了剛的手掌按在腿边，又继续握了一会儿后才慢慢松开。  
从这次之后光一就像是解锁了游戏的新关卡，会偶尔捏一捏剛的手心，若无其事地牵住他的手指，没过一会儿再松开，全程神态自若，自然得像喝水一样。

剛也说不上来他们这样相处到底算好算坏，小时候交际圈子小，提到朋友这样的词汇剛只能想到光一。中学之后剛交到了很多新朋友，可以毫无压力地互叫姓名，能聊天能开玩笑，偶尔也能聊些认真严肃的话题。  
可是光一和他们都不同。  
虽然很难说明白，但剛知道自己有多区别对待。  
对光一，和对其他人。

倒不是说对光一有多用心，或是对其他朋友会不会敷衍。剛总能真诚地与人交往，所以朋友们才都愿意亲近他。他知道自己性格中有消极的成分，却不会自我否定。  
但剛又确实是能感觉到自己态度的差别的。  
比如他开始自己买漫画。

两人都喜欢的漫画周刊，剛早就习惯了和光一分享同一本，两家妈妈也早就默许了他们俩的这些共同爱好。光一只多不少的零花钱里包含了每周一本的漫画书钱，剛妈妈会在剛偶尔撒娇要多买一件游戏时选择睁一只眼闭一只眼，放任他直接拿去结账。男孩子之间分享相似的兴趣爱好，在合适的范围内未尝不是一件好事。

高二的这一天，光一像平常一样下楼给剛送漫画。推开房门进去看见剛的书桌上竟然已经放了一本，和自己手里抓着的这本一模一样。  
光一脑子里响起“嗡”的一声，顿时如临大敌。却完全不知道敌方是谁战争为何。

“剛？漫画书，你…自己买了吗？”  
光一感觉自己嗓子眼发涩，像是劳工课上打磨滚轮的砂纸，他干脆盘腿在剛椅子旁边的地毯上坐了下来。

“诶？…嗯……我自己买的。”  
剛正趴在桌上写着什么，笔迹顿住了一秒，又继续写起来。

“怎么突然想起来要自己买？”  
光一低头对着自己的膝盖一阵搓揉，声音倒是正常了些。  
“我的意思是说，我们不是一直看同一本？”

“但看完不都是你收着么。”  
剛放下了笔站起身，居高临下地看着光一的头顶。

光一一下子又紧张起来，他直觉剛的语气并不是在说什么了不得的事情，却又控制不住自己这说来就来的紧张。

“我之前把你那本带去了学校，没注意的时候被佐仓他们拿去看了。翻完一圈还回来的时候封面都蔫蔫巴巴的。”  
剛把椅子往桌肚里推了点，靠着光一也在地毯上坐下来。  
“所以之后我自己也会买。他们知道我一直都在看这本，因为被拿去看过一次就不再带去学校什么的…会变得很麻烦吧。”

佐仓是剛同班同学里关系不错的一个，似乎还跟剛在同一间画室，对光一而言并不是个陌生的名字。  
其实光一莫名其妙的紧张在剛坐下来后大腿侧面贴住他裤缝的时候就完全消失了。  
然后变成了另一种意义上的紧张。  
他谨慎地选择了不开口。

“干嘛？得意啊？”  
剛坐下来后就不安稳，贴着光一的身子一点点往地板上滑落，说着话脑袋都快要滑到光一大腿的位置。  
“还不是因为你是个洁癖啊，上回就是我买了新的塞进你书架的。没发现吧！”  
干脆心安理得地躺在了光一大腿上。

“嗯，没发现。”  
光一诚实地点点头，低头看着剛从刘海里漏出来毛茸茸的两条眉毛。  
剛和自己不一样的一点是，这家伙是体毛很重的类型。除了大腿内侧的地方浑身上下都毛乎呲啦的，脸上的睫毛和眉毛也都很醒目。不过眉毛平时藏在刘海后面不怎么能见到。

“不过你还是要把你的给我看！不然，不然…”  
眉毛，皱起来了！

“不然什么？”

“不然怪不习惯的。”  
剛抬手揉了揉鼻子，又摸了摸眉毛和鬓角。

“哦。”  
光一没能忍得住，也学着剛自己的动作，伸手摸了摸他的眉毛。  
摸完一遍还不收手，指腹逗留在原地，顺着他乱乱的眉尾轻轻地来回摩挲。

剛的呼吸短暂停滞了一瞬，耳朵也变得有点红，却没有阻止光一对他奇奇怪怪的抚摸动作。

不知道从什么时候开始，只要和光一独处，就总是会变成这样。  
变成各种各样亲密的姿势。  
光一对他摸一摸揉一揉的每个小动作，就算会吓他一跳却也讨厌不起来。他根本没有拒绝的理由。  
甚至都不用把和别的朋友相处时的片段拿出来做对比剛就能确定。除了光一，他绝对不能接受别人对他这样做。  
他隐约有一点不太对劲，但又说不上来。不太对劲的到底是光一还是他还是他们俩，却不觉得有什么不好。  
剛心里越发肯定，自己对光一果然还是和别人不同。转头又很快自我安慰地在心里补充道，说起来其实也可能是光一本来就与众不同。  
人和人之间的相处本来就是说不清楚的事情。何必徒增烦恼。

最终剛连去车站都没让家人送。  
去金泽的这次比赛算不上多有名气，只是组委会公布的评审名单里有剛非常喜欢的一个画家，他才兴冲冲地跟着画室报了名。  
剛中三毕业后才进了藤木的画室，权当发展业余爱好消磨假期时间。只是没想到这样的无心之举，反而让剛的未来生出了另一个发展的可能。  
剛很有天分，即使是在基本功训练还没完全到位的初期阶段，藤木也能这样断言。训练到中后期时，藤木直接向剛妈妈表达了希望剛升入高中后也能一直留在画室的意愿。  
剛自然是喜欢画画的，不然也不会主动去学。选择消磨时间的项目也需要感情基础。藤木老师的建议他当然愿意听。家人又对剛的意见向来很尊重，父母对他也没有将来非要做什么的要求。既然剛自己喜欢，就没有反对的理由。  
光一看到剛练习了一段时间之后的作品时，反应也是惊喜的。  
“你可真厉害啊！”“真不愧是剛。”  
剛被夸得悄悄害羞了起来，把自己的画板抓回怀里抱住，“我也喜欢你的画啊。”  
这是真心话。小时候光一在课本上画过的那些小人小猫小狗小妖怪，剛都觉得很可爱。只要光一不画自己就行。

假期开始前剛决定了要去假期要去一趟金泽，即将成为高三考生的光一恰好也想趁着假期出去放一次风，听剛提完金泽之后就悄悄动起了脑筋。  
等他差不多和剛确定旅行计划可以实现，向父母报备过得到经济支援后，光一认真仔细地和剛制定出了一份行程。比赛后的第三天当地恰好还会举行烟火大会，两人准备留到那一晚凑个热闹，呆到第四天再回东京。  
理想总是美好的。  
计划却赶不上变化。

光一的父母已经出差回来，被留在家里严格作息保养身体。每日感受夏季自然温度的光一没等到剛比完赛，就闲得快要长毛。

【什么时候回来啊？】  
光一主动给剛发了邮件。

【哦吼✧(≖ ◡ ≖)竟然主动给我发邮件，一定是妈妈没收了你的游戏机吧！】  
剛的回复来得很快，算算时间应该已经到比赛会场了才对。

【是啊——真的好无聊啊，你回来以后我们一起打游戏吧。】

【这时候想到我了？前些天熬夜打游戏也没见你叫我上去一起。】

【你要画画啊，不能浪费你的时间。等你比完赛回来我们就可以一起了。】

【o(￣ヘ￣o#)我还以为你其实更喜欢一个人打游戏呢。】

【我是比较喜欢一个人，但剛不一样。】

【(⊙o⊙)什么？】

【剛特别强啊！可以给我背攻略！我上回问你那个地图在哪你直接就告诉我了，好厉害！】

【:-)我先关机了等会儿比赛开始了。】

光一迅速回看起和剛的邮件往来，迟疑自己是不是说错了话，剛的下一条邮件就发了过来。

【不可能！不行！不要！你死心吧！我回去以后也不会陪你打游戏的！哼！╰（‵□′）╯】

光一：……  
果然说错话了。

但拖光一的福，直到比赛结束，剛都处在极佳状态。有一点情绪波动，却不会过分激动。平时总会冒出来的紧张也消失得无影无踪。  
剛深深感慨，人果然还是要有志气。有志气才能有底气。沉迷打游戏，是绝对不可取的。绝对！

“…剛，比赛之前发生了什么吗？”  
藤木老师从队首窜到了队伍中间的剛身边，小心翼翼地问他。

“啊？没有啊。”  
剛困惑。

“因为…老师看你今天的状态…跟平时不大一样。”  
“怎么说呢，就是有点，亢奋？”  
“主要还是和平时不太一样。你清楚的，我之前也说过你不适合这种现场比赛。你太容易紧张了，也不是速度型选手。当然这样也很好，能出好作品怎样都很好。可是今天剛的状态和平时不一样，我感觉你今天心情很放松。刚刚比赛也画得挺顺的吧？差不多到时间你就和大家一起出来了，也不像是拖到最后时间才提交完收拾东西的…”  
藤木老师絮絮叨叨一直在剛耳边说着什么，也有点兴奋了起来。剛却早就不由自主地顺着他的话茬开起了小差。

比赛前…  
对了，光一。

光一现在一个人在家肯定很无聊。不然回去以后还是去陪他玩两局。大不了他问什么都不回答就好了。不过在那之前要先让他认识一下错误。  
亏自己还真的有一瞬间以为，他会说点什么厉害的话来。

4  
光一翻了个身睁开眼，就看到剛笑吟吟地撑着胳膊靠在他床边。

“哎？——————剛？”  
光一惊叫出声。

“哎！叫什么叫，见鬼啊！”  
剛手忙脚乱地伸手捂住光一乱吼乱叫的嘴。

剛前一天晚上比完赛，改签了末班车的新干线回家，进家门后已经很晚。回程的车票本来是在比赛过后的第二天，剛的爸妈也被他突然的举动吓了一跳。  
剛洗过夜宵洗好澡躺在床上，动了动脑筋，没有告诉光一他已经到家这件事。

早上醒来上了次厕所，剛就不再睡得下。拿了光一家备用钥匙轻手轻脚开了门，溜进光一的房间后本来是想偷偷吓一吓他，没想到效果这么不好…要是光一的爸妈被他这一嗓子叫醒，那才是真的罪过罪过。

剛蹑手蹑脚出门前随手从椅背上抓了件外套穿上，浑身上下除了外套就只剩昨晚换上的短袖短裤。  
溜出家门跑上楼时天还没亮透，夏天的这时候倒也不觉得冷。直到蹲在光一床边，盯着睡着的光一发了会儿呆之后，剛才觉着自己四肢末端已经浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

光一也感觉到了，剛捂住他的指头冰冰凉。他撑起身子往床边看了一眼，果不其然，剛只穿着很短的短裤。

光一叹了口气，认命地躺回床上，往墙边挪了挪，掀开毛毯，对剛努努嘴。  
“还蹲着干嘛？上来啊。”

剛倒是一点也不见外，搓了搓手就笑嘻嘻地爬上了光一的单人床。  
说不上来原因，他觉得有点兴奋。记忆里已经挺久没有和光一在同一张床上睡过了。  
光一的床垫比他的要软一点，一躺下去就会绕着人体的重量包围上来。剛背对光一躺下后，一直小幅度地扭动着身子，试图在这片狭窄的场地上给自己寻找最舒服的姿势。还没来得及扭到正确的位置上，就被身后的人抵住了背。

“不要乱扭了，你有多动症吗！”  
光一压低了声音，伸出一根手指头戳在剛后背的正中，抵得剛停下了动作。  
正当他以为剛终于安分下来，收回自己的手指头准备继续闭上眼时，剛却又悉悉索索地扭动了起来。  
剛干脆转过身面对了光一躺着。

光一大惊，方才还在负隅顽抗的睡意顿时灰飞烟灭，整片后背被吓出一层冷汗。他皱皱眉，看着躺在他枕头上的剛，身体小幅度地向后退着，恍惚觉得剛的表情有点说不上来的愉悦。

“嘻嘻嘻嘻，睡觉呀。”  
剛不为所动，拽住光一的胳膊把试图退开的他拉回来。  
“别跑。”

光一被剛抓住，听他理所当然的语气，震惊突然变成了失落。他听见自己胸腔里心脏鼓动和血液奔流的声音，习惯性地忽略，然后竟下意识计算起了自己的脉搏。  
剛见光一不再向后躲，安心地低头往毯子里钻了钻，毛茸茸的头顶蹭到了光一的胸口。

“嘿嘿嘿…”  
剛的笑声从绒毯下面传来，经历了一次布织物的过滤，听上去闷闷的。

光一觉得自己胸口也闷闷的，身体却因为剛的靠近变得舒展又滚热。  
他想要对自己诚实，却不想身体比大脑更诚实。

光一深呼吸几次，把剛的脑袋从毯子里拨出来，大拇指在他耳廓边缘搓了搓。  
“躺上来点。”

剛想也没想就照做着向上蠕动了一点。  
光一也向前挪动着身体，眼不见心不烦地把剛的脑袋抱进了怀里。

他还是退缩了。用这样一种方式。  
从第一次想要触摸剛的皮肤开始，到现在逐渐习惯了自己对剛会产生的欲望。光一在这个过程中想过了很多，却最终选择了最自暴自弃的一个解决方法。  
用身体接触来抵抗欲望…  
无济于事，自欺欺人，转移视线，这样的形容词要多少他都能想出来。可他也没有别的办法。  
他知道自己对剛的心思不纯，却不打算做什么。后来发现剛并不排斥与他身体接触时，已经十分满足。  
而当光一发现，就算偶尔越过了界，做出一点过分的事情，剛也同样不会有任何不满和抗拒时，他竟然实实在在地松了一口气。像是站在起跑线前的运动员。不到裁判哨音吹响的那一刻，就不用出发，自然也不用在意对手和终点，  
可是已经站在了跑道前，要如何再全身而退。

“什么时候到家的？”  
剛头顶的味道是他香波的味道，光一很熟悉。前几天躺在剛床上时他也闻到过，却远不比现在来得浓郁直接。

“昨天晚上就到了，我爸妈也吓了一跳。”  
剛还在哼哧哼哧地笑。

“为什么昨天晚上回来了没告诉我？”  
光一顺理成章地感到奇怪。

“嘻嘻嘻…”  
剛不回答，只是笑。笑着笑着，光一也忍不住跟着他笑了起来。

“剛？”  
光一控制不住自己受剛情绪的影响，把他脑袋推开一点，继续追问。

“光一…”  
剛笑嘻嘻，把头埋回光一胸前，声音直接通过骨骼和皮肉传进光一耳朵里。

“诶，干什么？说话啊。”  
光一这时候完全忘记了所有根深蒂固的条条框框，满心满眼都是剛，他只觉得两个人一直这样傻笑着抱在一起也不像话，弯弯手指揉乱了剛后脑勺的头发催促他的回答。

“都说了啊…因为光一啊……”  
剛小声的嘀咕仍然跳跃了气体，通过固体直接传播给了光一。

“什么？”  
光一以为自己听错了。

“剛？”  
…  
“…剛？”  
……  
“剛？”

“啊呀你又来…剛剛剛剛剛剛，一有什么事就不停叫我的名字你还能不能有…”  
怀里的人终于忍受不了连环骚扰，抬起下巴靠在光一肩膀上抱怨起来。  
语速也渐渐加快，直到被光一突然打断。

“剛，亲一下。”

“…啊？”

“…我说，想亲一下…”

“……”

“可以吗？”

“……”

然后亲了一下。

光一把剛的脸捧到面前，捏了捏他肉肉的腮帮子，小心翼翼地在剛的嘴角旁边印下了一个干燥的亲吻。  
不管，没亲嘴，不犯规。

好啦。  
别的事情，以后再说吧。

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
